


Shine On

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [50]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba has some rings to try out.  Jounouchi reminds him just how weird his romance is.





	Shine On

**Author's Note:**

> Day 50 of 50 Days of Pupship. Woohoo, we made it, folks!

Jounouchi woke to Kaiba holding his hand. Blinking to clear his vision, he looked over at Kaiba.

"What is it?"

Kaiba held up Jounouchi's hand, which now sported a silver ring inset with blue gems. "I was seeing if it fit. You weren't supposed to wake up."

Jounouchi pulled his hand back and looked at the ring. "It fits."

"I know. I'm good a gauging sizes."

"What's it for?"

"Oh, come on," Kaiba said. "I left myself wide open for a sexy rejoinder."

Jounouchi grinned sleepily. "Too tired. What's it for?"

"It's a wedding ring, if you'll have it. I made one up for me, as well." Kaiba pulled out another ring from the bedside drawer. This was black inset with red gems. "I thought it would be...a nice reminder."

Jounouchi held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Kaiba handed it over. Jounouchi sat up and grabbed Kaiba's hand, slipping the ring onto his finger. "There. Now we're even."

"Very romantic."

"It is," Jounouchi said, kissing him. "I'm getting used to your weird sense of romanticism."

Kaiba laughed. "My romanticism isn't that weird."

"It kinda is."

Kaiba kissed him. "Is that weird?"

"You're weird."

Kaiba's hand found Jounouchi's, wrapping around it, their rings set together. "I like the contrast."

"See, that's kinda weird," Jounouchi said. "But I get it."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but didn't let go. "I'm glad that you do."

Jounouchi scooched closer, wrapping his arm around Kaiba. They sat there in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet of the morning.

"I guess this means it's real," Jounouchi said. "Like, this is really gonna happen."

"I'm willing if you are," Kaiba said, a vulnerability in his eyes. Jounouchi rested his chin on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Yeah. I want to."

"It's a lot to plan."

"We'll manage."

Kaiba leaned his head back against Jounouchi, his eyes contentedly shut, baring his throat. "We will."

Jounouchi trailed kisses along Kaiba's neck. Kaiba hummed low in his throat.

"Don't go in today," Jounouchi whispered into his neck. "Stay here with me."

"All right."

Jounouchi ran his hands across Kaiba's bare chest. "Let's just stay in bed all day. Just you and me."

Kaiba drew in a deep breath. "Mmhm."

Jounouchi kissed his shoulder. "Work can wait."

"Work can wait," Kaiba repeated.

Jounouchi grinned. "I'm a genius."

"I am a genius, thank you."

"Rude."

Kaiba grinned and turned, pinning Jounouchi to the headboard. "You want to stay home. Give me a good reason."

Jounouchi smiled. "I've got several."

"Try me."

Jounouchi pounced, flipping them down onto the bed until he was straddling Kaiba. "First reason," he said, then kissed Kaiba deeply. Kaiba all but melted in his arms.

Oh yeah. Neither of them would be doing any work today.


End file.
